gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Monster
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Gegen Ende der 80er Jahre kommt der junge Michael Alig, frisch vom Land in die große Stadt gekommen, nach New York. Ihn langweilen die Partys und so will er seine eigenen veranstalten. Mit Charme, Dreistigkeit und Gespür für die richtigen Freunde baut er sich einen eigenen Kosmos im Partyleben auf. Er wird die schillernde Figur und ein Aushängeschild der New Yorker Clubszene. Er gründet ein Plattenlabel, veröffentlicht eine Zeitung und eröffnet seinen eigenen Club. Aber auch Drogen gehören zu seinem Tagesablauf und so wird ihm ein lässig gestandener Mord an einem Drogendealer zum Verhängnis. english Spoiler warning Party Monster begins with Alig as a smalltown outcast who learns the New York party scene from St. James and Gatien, and soon becomes the hottest party promoter in New York. However, after Alig descends into the world of drug abuse, his life starts to spiral out of control, eventually peaking with his involvement in the murder of drug dealer/clubkid wannabe Melendez. français Le monstre de partie commence par Alig en tant que banni de smalltown qui apprend la scène de partie de New York de la rue James et Gatien, et devient bientôt l'instigateur de partie le plus chaud à New York. Cependant, après qu'Alig descende au monde de l'abus de drogue, sa vie commence à se développer en spirales hors de la commande, faisant une pointe par la suite avec sa participation dans le meurtre du trafiquant de drogue/du wannabe Melendez de clubkid. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch * Die "Club Kids" waren eine reale Gruppe von Leuten in den 1980ern; junge Leute (im Üblichen wurde 25 als zu alt bewertet), die in Clubs gingen, um sich selbst berühmt zu machen durch bizarre Mätzchen und selbstgemachten Images. Die Club Kids bauten ihren gesamten Lebensryhmus darauf auf, dass sie Club Kids waren - Partyveranstalter, Klubbesitzer und Talk Shows bezahlten ihnen Usnummen, nur damit sie auftauchten und Party machten. * Zirka 1000 Kostüme wurden verwendet - die Hauptausgabe in einem Film mit geringem Budget. Viele Kostüme waren Originale und wurden von den echten Club Kids ausgewählt, die damit ein authentisches feeling und den passenden look für den Film beitragen wollten. * Die Talk Show Szene, in der die Club Kids auftreten, wurde in den Kulissen der "Montel Williams Show" gedreht - diese wurde kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt. * Marilyn Manson brachte zum Dreh seine eigenen künstlichen Brüste, Hintern und Blondinenperücke mit. * Der Drogenkonsum wurde von Michael Alig und James St. james reduziert, damit er nicht unrealistisch erscheint. * Die Außenaufnahmen von Michaels Appartement sind Aufnahmen von dort, wo Michael Alig zur Zeit wohnt. * Dies ist der erste nicht-dokumentarische Film der Produktionsfirma Killer Films, der ganz im digitalen Videoformat gedreht wurde. * Daniel Franzese hat eine kleine Sprechrolle, tritt aber am Ende Rattenkostüm auf, um den Mord Seth Green gegenüber zu erläutern. * Die Vesion von "Santa Baby", die im Film zu hören ist, wurde ursprünglich von Cynthia Basinet als Weihnachtsgeschenk für Jack Nicholosn aufgenommen. * Einige der echten Club Kids - wie Amanda Lepore und Richie Rich - waren in der TV Talk Show Szene. * Macauley Culkin bescuhte den echten Michael Alig im Gefängnis, um sich auf die Rolle vorzubereiten. * Seth Green traf den echten James St. James vor dem Dreh. * Basiert auf dem Buch "Disco Bloodbath" von James St. James. english * The "Club Kids" were a real group of people in the 1980s, young people (usually twenty five was considered too old) who would go to clubs and make themselves into celebrities with bizarre antics and self-styled images. The Club Kids made their entire livings based on the fact that they were Club Kids - party organizers, club owners, and talk show hosts paid them obscene amounts of money simply to show up and party. * Around 1,000 costumes were used - a major achievement for a film with such a small budget. Many costumes were originals culled from the Club Kids themselves, which contribute to the authentic feel of the overall design and look of the film. * The talk show scene the Club Kids appear on was shot on set of "The Montel Williams Show" (1991), free of charge. * Marilyn Manson showed up for filming with his own prosthetic boobs, butt and blonde wig. * Much of the drug use in the movie was toned down from Michael Alig and James St. James's actual habits for fear it would seem unbelievable. * The exteriors of Michael's apartment building were shots of where the real Michael Alig actually used to live. * This is the first non-documentary feature film for prodution company Killer Films that was shot entirely on a digital video format. * 'Daniel Franzese' has a small speaking role in the film but he also appears in the end in a rat costume describing the murder to Seth Green. * The version of "Santa Baby" that appears in the film was orginally recorded for Jack Nicholson as a Christmas gift by Cynthia Basinet. * Some of the real club kids, like Amanda Lepore and Richie Rich were in the TV Talk Show scene. * Macaulay Culkin visited the real Michael Alig in prison to prepare for his role. * Seth Green also met with the real James St. James before filming. * Based on the novel "Disco Bloodbath" by James St. James. français * Les « enfants de club » étaient un vrai groupe de personnes dans les années 80, les jeunes (habituellement vingt-cinq ont été considérés trop vieux) qui iraient chez des clubs et se transformeraient en des célébrités avec des singeries bizarres et de soit-disant images. Les enfants de club ont fait leurs livings entiers basés sur le fait qu'ils étaient des enfants de club - organisateurs de partie, matraquent des propriétaires, et parlent des centres serveurs d'exposition leur ont payé des quantités obscènes d'argent simplement pour révéler et de partie. * Autour 1.000 costumes ont été utilisés - un accomplissement important pour un film avec un si petit budget. Beaucoup de costumes étaient des originaux cueillis des enfants de club eux-mêmes, qui contribuent au sentir authentique de la conception globale et du regard du film. * La scène d'exposition d'entretien que les enfants de club apparaissent dessus a été tirée sur l'ensemble « de l'exposition de Montel Williams » (1991), gratuitement. * Marilyn Manson a révélé pour le pelliculage avec ses propres boobs, bout et perruque prosthétiques de blonde. * Une grande partie de l'utilisation de drogue dans le film a été atténuée de Michael Alig et d'habitudes réelles de rue James de James pour la crainte qu'il semblerait incroyable. * Les extérieurs de l'immeuble de Michael étaient des projectiles d'où le vrai Michael Alig avait l'habitude réellement de vivre. * C'est le premier film non-documentaire de dispositif pour des films de tueur de compagnie de prodution qui a été tiré entièrement sur un format visuel numérique. * « Daniel Franzese » a un petit rôle parlant dans le film mais il apparaît également à la fin dans un costume de rat décrivant le meurtre au vert de Seth. * La version du « bébé de Santa » qui apparaît dans le film a été orginally enregistré pour Jack Nicholson comme cadeau de Noël par Cynthia Basinet. * Certains des vrais enfants de club, comme Amanda Lepore et riches de Richie étaient dans la scène d'exposition d'entretien de TV. * Macaulay Culkin a rendu visite au vrai Michael Alig en prison pour se préparer à son rôle. * Seth verdissent également rencontré la vraie rue James de James avant pelliculage. * Basé sur le roman « massacre de disco » par James St. James. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:002.jpg Tommy-76 - 01.12.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis Kategorie:Niederlande_-_Netherlands_-_Pays_Bas